Ash, Serena, and Bonnie
by WitChan
Summary: Ash, Serena, and Bonnie spends special time together at a route. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a normal day in Kalos, a boy named Ash is counting his money as his Pokemon, Pikachu, and Clemont, his friend, watched. His other friends, Serena and Bonnie, didn't. Instead, they looked at his ass, smiling. Both developed a crush on Ash when they first saw him. Both admitted it last week, but the two didn't fight each other. They never told Clemont, Pikachu, or anyone else, though. Both agreed to seduce him once Clemont and Pikachu leave together.

After counting his money, Ash gave thirty dollars to Clemont so Clemont and Pikachu can buy some junk at the store. "We won't take long, Ash," Clemont said.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Okay, Clemont. We'll see you two in a little," Ash said as Clemont and Pikachu walked away, leaving him and the girls all by themselves.

"Looks like we're all alone, huh?" Serena said, her words made Ash turn around.

"Yeah, we are," Ash said. "So, you guys feel like doing something together, like exercising or training our Pokemon?"

"Actually, we're not in the mood to do those things for the time being, Ash," Bonnie replied, she and Serena went closer to Ash.

"Okay... Do any of you thought of anything we can do?"

"Yes," Serena replied, touching Ash's chest.

"We wanna have sex with you, starting now," Bonnie said, moving behind Ash.

"Sex?" Ash said.

"Yes, sex," Serena said, pressing her body on Ash's as Bonnie went inside Ash's pants to touch his ass. "We love you, Ash. You're everything to us."

"We'll die without you, Ash, so have sex with us. Let the three of us live together for the rest of our lives," Bonnie said.

Ash didn't say anything to the girls. Instead, he pressed his lips on Serena's, closing his eyes as his tongue guided towards hers to french-kiss it.

"I knew you would make a move on one of us, Ash," Bonnie said, putting two of her fingers together to thrust's Ash's ass in and out. "So warm, your ass."

Breaking up her kiss with Ash, Serena said, "I wanna suck your cock, Ash."

"Then do it, love," Ash said.

Moving down, Serena unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to pull them down to his underwear, exposing his cock as Bonnie grabbed his ass. Sticking her tongue out, Bonnie put it deep inside Ash's ass, licking it as Bonnie wrapped her hand on his cock, mouthing it as she looked at him.

Serena then stroked it, grabbing his balls to squeeze it as Ash moaned, getting her hair rubbed by him as Bonnie worked her tongue faster.

"Your tongue feels good, Bonnie," Ash said.

Hearing what Ash just said, Bonnie squeezed his ass harder as Serena moved her head faster, rimming Ash's ass like crazy. She didn't care how bad his ass tastes.

"The sounds, Serena... It's so nice... Please make me cum..." Ash said, enjoying the sucking sounds from Serena.

More strokes later, Ash came as Serena let go of his cock and balls, heading over to Bonnie as Bonnie ended her rimming. "Let's share Ash's lunch together, Bonnie," Serena said, talking with her mouth full.

Getting closer to Serena, Bonnie opened her mouth, then Serena spat a bit of Ash's sperm inside it. Wrapping each other with their arms, the girls shared a french-kiss, swirling Ash's sperm around their mouths with their eyes closed.

"That's right, girls. Kiss for Ash," Ash said. Ash loved seeing two girls kiss each other, hence his words and the smile on his face. Serena and Bonnie liked girls too, but they're more interested in Ash.

After the lesbian kiss between Serena and Bonnie, Ash sat on the ground as the girls removed everything off them as quick as possible. After she and Bonnie exposed their naked bodies to Ash, Serena went closer to Ash, spreading both of their legs as Serena sat on his dick to get fucked in the ass. After Serena bounced on his cock, Ash grabbed her left breast, moving it in circles as Bonnie mouthed Serena's nipple from the other breast.

Sucking the nipple, Bonnie put two of her fingers together, moving them closer to Serena's cunt before plunging them inside it. Then, she thrusts it in and out, loving the expressions from Serena and Ash.

"Ash... Bonnie..." Serena said, moaning. "Please go faster..."

Doing as told, Ash and Bonnie thrusts Serena's private parts faster; Bonnie also intensified her licking on Serena's nipple, saliva dripped out of her mouth to travel down Serena.

After a while, Serena reached her climax as her love juices squirted out of her cunt, finally telling Ash and Bonnie to stop and they did.

"Make me cum, Ash," Bonnie said, laying on the ground, spreading her legs as Ash sat closer to her.

"Okay, sexy," Ash said, guiding his cock towards her cunt.

After touching Bonnie's cunt with his cock, Ash put it deep inside, then he moved his hips as Serena put her hands on Bonnie's small breasts, caressing them as Bonnie moaned.

"So good..." Ash said, closing his eyes as he suddenly moved faster.

"Great start, Ash..." Bonnie said, enjoying the incredible feeling from her cunt and with a less extent, Serena caressing her breasts and nipples.

"Feels great, huh?" Serena asked, smiling at Bonnie.

"Yes..." Bonnie said, smiling at Serena too. "Give me another kiss."

"As you wish," Serena said.

The two shared another kiss as Ash went faster than ever, loving this so far. After a few minutes, Bonnie came, and Ash put his thrusting to an end as Bonnie and Serena broke their kiss.

After Ash and Bonnie calmed down, Serena suggested, "Who's up for a triple-kiss?"

"We do! We do!" Ash and Bonnie accepted together. With that said, the lovers performed a triple-kiss, closing their eyes as Clemont and Pikachu looked shocked after seeing what was going on. They can't believe what they just saw.

"Bonnie..." Clemont said lowly, falling on the ground as he fainted.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, fainting too.

Not knowing that Clemont and Pikachu are back, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie didn't stop kissing as their eyes remained closed.

The End


End file.
